Dunia yaoi 6 Sense
by ChaVBaek
Summary: Hai namaku Kim Taehyung tapi panggil saja aku V, agar kalian lebih mudah mengingatku. Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang aku alami terakhir kali. Kejadian itu hampir merubah semua keadaanku. Taehyung/V BTS, Yoongi/Suga BTS, Minwoo,J-hope,Jimin,Jungkook Here !
1. Sick

**Title : Dunia yaoi; 6 Sense**

**Cast : Kim Taehyung/ V (BTS)**

**Min Yoongi/ Suga (BTS)**

**Park Jimin (BTS)**

**Jung Hoseok/ J-hope (BTS)**

**Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

**No Minwoo (Boyfriend)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery, horror**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : BTS and Boyfriend milik Bighit dan Starship. But V he's mine ^o^, Fanfic ini hanya imajinasi author, 100 % milik pemikiran author. I Hope you like this ^^**

* * *

_**6 Sense  
**_

Hai namaku Kim Taehyung tapi panggil saja aku V, agar kalian lebih mudah mengingatku. Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang aku alami terakhir kali. Kejadian itu hampir merubah semua keadaanku. Berawal dari musim dingin di awal sekolah High School ku.

* * *

#Kim House

"Taehyung-ah diam disana !"

"Neo nugundae ? Tangkap aku kalau kau hebat :p"

"Ya neo !" aku berlari menghindari kejaran sepupuku ; No Minwoo

"Taehyung, Minwoo. Jangan bermain disini !" Jung ahjumma berteriak kesal karna aku dan Minwoo berlarian di sekitar meja makan yang digunakan Jung ahjumma dan nampyeonnya makan.

"YA !"

"Mianhae ahjumma" aku berlari meninggalkan meja makan dengan Minwoo dibelakangku

"Sudahlah yeobo, mereka hanya bermain" Nampyeonnya menenangkannya

"Keundae jika ada yang jatuh bagaimana ? eoh yeobo kau taukan aku takut jika Minwoo terluka"

"arraseo, disana ada Taehyung. Dia bisa menjaganya"

"tapi aku tetap khawatir. Aku ingin Minwoo tetap dikamar dan bermain disana, bukan berlarian dan dapat membuatnya terjatuh"

"Aku tau perasaanmu yeobo. Kau tidak boleh mengurung Minwoo dikamarnya terus. Biarkan dia bermain dengan yang lain, aku yakin ia akan lebih senang dan secepatnya pulih" Jung ahjumma tersenyum paksa. Benar, Minwoo akan segera pulih jika ia bisa bersosialisasi dengan sekitarnya.

Minwoo, dia itu menderita autis dari umur 4 tahunnya, membuatnya menjadi kekhawatiran keluarga kami, bersikap seolah anak kecil diusianya yang menginjak 15 tahun. Dan aku adalah salah satu sepupunya yang selalu mengajaknya bermain, aku lahir ditahun yang sama dengannya. Aku selalu menyetarakan umur jika tengah bermain dengannya, kami selalu memainkan permainan yang Minwoo inginkan, mungkin itulah yang membuat Minwoo senang jika bersamaku.

Brak

Aku berbalik dan melihat Minwoo terjatuh, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Minwoo-ya gwenchana ?" aku mulai panik melihat raut wajah Minwoo yang kesakitan

"Ya Minwoo-ya. Appayo ?" aku memegang tangan Minwoo, memeriksa bagian yang sakit

Greb

"Aku menangkapmu pencuri" Minwoo menggenggam tanganku. Apa ?

"Ya jatuhmu tadi hanya bercanda eoh " Aku merasa dibodohi

"kau tidak lebih pintar dariku pencuri. Sekarang terimalah hukumanmu, kau ditahan 2 tahun dipenjara " Minwoo bermain peran sebagai polisi yang tengah menangkap sang pencuri, dasar curang !

"aku tidak mau ditahan ! lepaskan aku ! Yaa !" aku berontak dan mencoba membebaskan diri dari Minwoo

Sret

Dengan cepat aku lepas dari Minwoo. aku berlari kemudian menengok kebelakang ingin mengetahui apakah Minwoo mengejarku.

"Minwoo-ya" Panggil ku, dugaanku salah. Minwoo tidak mengejarku sama sekali melainkan ia mematung disana, tidak bergerak namun melihat kearah ku. Memangnya kenapa ?

"Kau mau menipuku lagi polisi ? kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu 2 kali" Minwoo masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya, posisinya masih sama membuat ku kebingungan sendiri. Aku perlahan mendekati Minwoo namun Minwoo berjalan mundur. Aku melangkah lagi namun berapa langkah aku maju mendekati Minwoo, Minwoo tetap mundur.

"Minwoo-ya, kau mau apa lagi sekarang ? kau bosan ? mau bermain yang lain ?" aku membujuknya namun ia tetap tak merespon. Apa ia marah ?

Aku tidak mengerti dengannya sekarang, tunggu mungkinkah Minwoo melihat sesuatu dibelakangku. Namun ketika aku berbalik semuanya seketika gelap...

Dan aku merasa sangat sakit dibagian belakang kepalaku.

"Taehyung !"

* * *

A/N : Akhirnyaa bisa publish ff jugaa. Dari sekian banyak ff ku baru 1 yang aku publish disini, mianhae ntar aku bakal publish ff lainnya lagi deh. Buat 6 Sense, cerita ini seluruhnya dari sudut pandang V, dan kayaknya disini gak ada romance nya, mianhae ToT. Soalnya aku pengen bikin satu ff yg full mystery tanpa ada romance, kan bosan tuh bikin ff genrenya romance mulu wkwk.

Buat motivasi aku nerusin ff ini. Kritik dan saran readers sangat mempengaruhi, chapter selanjutnya akan aku usahakan update minggu nanti, itu juga kalo gak ada pr numpuk ToT. RNR juseyo~! ^^


	2. what happend ?

**Title : Dunia yaoi; 6 Sense**

**Cast : Kim Taehyung/ V (BTS)**

**Min Yoongi/ Suga (BTS)**

**Park Jimin (BTS)**

**Jung Hoseok/ J-hope (BTS)**

**Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

**No Minwoo (Boyfriend)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery, horror**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : BTS and Boyfriend milik Bighit dan Starship. But V he's mine ^o^, Fanfic ini hanya imajinasi author, 100 % milik pemikiran author. I Hope you like this ^^**

* * *

**_6 Sense _**

_"Minwoo-ya, kau mau apa lagi sekarang ? kau bosan ? mau bermain yang lain ?" aku membujuknya namun ia tetap tak merespon. Apa ia marah ?_

_Aku tidak mengerti dengannya sekarang, tunggu mungkinkah Minwoo melihat sesuatu dibelakangku. Namun ketika aku berbalik semuanya seketika gelap..._

_Dan aku merasa sangat sakit dibagian belakang kepalaku._

_"Taehyung !"_

* * *

"Taehyung-ah !"

Aku membuka mataku dan pandanganku langsung menangkap teman temanku dengan raut khawatir mereka. Eh kenapa mereka ada disini ?

"V, kau sudah sadarkan ? Ada yang sakit ?" Aku menggeleng pelan, semuanya terasa aneh, aku tidak mengerti.

"V gwenchana ?" Aku melihat J-hope yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini ?" Semuanya melihatku heran. Apa aku menanyakan hal yang salah ?

"Kau tidak ingat ?" Jimin melihatku heran. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi, sungguh aku tidak ingat apapun.

"kau terjatuh dari tangga, Kim ahjumma bilang kau berlarian dan tersandung hingga membuatmu jatuh dari lantai 2" Jelas Yoongi. Apa ? Jatuh dari tangga ?

"kau langsung tak sadarkan diri, Kim ahjumma membawamu ke rumah sakit lalu menelpon kami dan kau hampir 1 minggu di rumah sakit Taehyung-ah" 1 minggu ?

"Selama itukah" gumamku. Aku termenung, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang mereka katakan tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat sama sekali ? Apa benar aku terjatuh ?

"Setidaknya hyung sudah sadar. Kim ahjumma pasti senang, kau bisa kembali sekolah dan bersama kami lagi hyung" Aku tak menghiraukan perkataan Jungkook. Entah kenapa perasaanku terasa tidak nyaman.

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku berjalan keluar kamar dengan seragam sekolahku, kemarin setelah sadar aku langsung dibolehkan pulang. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak suka berada di rumah sakit dengan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk.

"Pagi eomma, appa, ahjusshi" Sapaku pada keluargaku yang tengah bersiap sarapan di meja makan.

"Pagi juga Taehyung-ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Baik ahjusshi" Aku mengambil duduk diantara appa dan Jung ahjusshi

"Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan pulanglah cepat. Eomma takut kalau kau sampai sakit lagi Tae-ya"

"Arraseo eomma. Aku akan menjaga diriku"

"Eh Minwoo edisseo ?" Aku merasa janggal daritadi, ternyata sepupu ku yang satu ini tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Mungkin belum bangun. Sudahlah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu nanti kau terlambat Tae-ya" Jung ahjumma memberikan 2 potong roti padaku

Selesai menghabiskan sarapanku, aku pamit ke sekolah. Namun aku menyadari sesuatu, terasa ada yang tengah memperhatikanku, aku tidak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanan ku ke sekolah.

* * *

"Taehyung-ah !" Aku melirik Yoongi yang memanggilku dari kejauhan

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ? merasa baikan ?"

"Nee~. Kau terlalu khawatir padaku Yoongi-ya~" Ia memukul lenganku kesal, haha mengasikan sekali mengerjainya seperti ini.

"Aku serius Tae-ya. Hargailah sedikit" Mianhae yoongi-ya, mengerjaimu sesuatu hal yang kusuka keke.

"arraseo arraseo. Kau lihat aku sudah sembuhkan. Lagi pula itu hanya jatuh dari tangga, tidak akan dapat membunuhku" Aku terkekeh melihat Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Wae ? apa dia menyadari kebodohannya ? huh dia terlalu berlebihan sih.

"Hanya jatuh dari tangga tidak akan membunuhmu ?" Aku melihat Yoongi yang berbicara sambil menunduk

"Dokter bahkan mengatakan kesempatan hidupmu hanya 20 %. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu tidak dapat membunuhmu !?" Aku tercengang, 20 % ? t-tapikan hanya jatuh dari tangga. Kenapa begitu mengerikan.

"Ayolah Yoongi-ya, aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga dilantai 2 kan ? itu tidak terlalu mengerikan seperti perkataanmu" Aku berusaha membuat Yoongi tenang dan berhenti khawatir denganku.

"tidak mengerikan ? kau bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana kau jatuh dan berakhir seperti apa !" Aku terkejut, Yoongi barusan membentakku.

"Tae-ya berhentilah menganggap segala sesuatu hal sepele !. Kau terjatuh dengan kepala duluan dan membentur lemari hingga kepalamu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kau masih berpikir itu tidak mengerikan !" Astaga bagaimana aku bisa terjatuh seperti itu. Perkataan Yoongi barusan tidak dapat ku bayangkan, bagaimana kejadian itu berlangsung. Tapi kenapa alasan aku terjatuhpun aku tidak tau.

"Yoongi-ya, lupakan kejadian itu. Kau seperti menceritakan cerita horror pada seorang anak"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan kejadian yang hampir membuat sahabatku meninggal ?. Dan kau menganggap ini cerita horror ? kaulah yang mengalaminya Tae-ya" Aku menghindari percakapan mengenai _kejadian yang bahkan aku tidak ingat_ itu dan berjalan mendahului Yoongi ke kelas ku.

"Wooa, lihatlah siapa yang datang kali ini~" Aku melihat Jimin datar, astaga kenapa mereka semua bersikap berlebihan.

"V..V..V..V..V~" Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ommo V. Apa setelah sembuh kau kehilangan sifat 4D mu ? hem" J-hope menghampiriku dan duduk di mejaku.

"Apa maksudmu ? aku memang seperti inikan"

"Ani. Kau anak yang hyper dan semangat. Kemana dia huh ?" Apa ini ? ia menggodaku.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang pergi" Jawabku acuh. Aku melihat J-hope merasa kesal denganku.

"Kau kenapa V ? bahkan setelah sembuh kau masih memiliki masalah ?" Mungkinkah, masalah ? apa masalahnya ?

"Masalah ? seperti apa ?" J-hope terlihat berpikir sebentar

"Masalah kau melupakan kejadian jatuhmu minggu lalu ? mungkin sih" Ucapnya tidak pasti. Yang benar saja !

"Percaya diri sekali menebak. Keundae aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi" Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam saku celanaku dan membuka aplikasi permainan, aku sedang bosan sekarang.

"Benarkan !. Lagi ? kau membahas ini dengan siapa sebelumnya eoh ?"

"Ya V. Ayo cerita !" Aku masih asik bermain dan malas meladeninya.

"Ayolah V~"

"V~" J-hope mengambil ponselku dari tanganku dan mematikannya.

"Ya aku belum selesai bermain. Kau ini..." Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada, heuh menyebalkan sekali.

"Nanti saja mainnya, kau harus banyak belajar cara menghormati orang yang sedang bicara. Huh" Arraseo. J-hope sejak kapan kau begitu menyebalkan grrr.

"Apa mau mu ?" Aku tidak melihatnya, huh J-hope yang menyebalkan !.

"Jika bicara lihat lawan bicaramu" Benarkan dia menyebalkan !.

"Apa !?" Aku melihat nya kesal

"Lihatlah setelah kehilangan sifat 4D mu kau mulai kehilangan ingatanmu" What the hell, apa maksudmu !

"Ya ! jangan berbelit belit. Cepat katakan"

"V, kau ini benar benar" J-hope menggelengkan kepalanya, apa maksudnya heuh.

"Aku membahasnya dengan Yoongi. Puas ?" Sekarang aku benar benar kesal dengannya.

"Suga ya ? kau bertanya dengan orang yang tepat" Hah, maksudnya ?

"Sudah ku duga, kau pasti akan terkejut. Bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh, seperti apa kejadian saat itu, benarkan ?"

"Ya j-hope jika kau tau sesuatu cepat katakan !" Desak ku. Aku harus tau semuanya.

"Tenanglah, akan ku ceritakan, keundae..."

"Ada yang akan ku tanyakan padamu sebelumnya"

"Mwoya ?" Kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini.

"Apa kau..."

"Mencoba bunuh diri ?"

* * *

T.B.C

A/N : Chap 2 Update ^^. Mianhae publish nya malam malam begini karna pagi+siangnya author banyak kerjaan. Segini dulu kira kira pada ngertikan keke. Author suka banget kalo di cut pas bagian yang penuh tanda tanya, biar greget gituh hoho. Next chapter gak tau bakal publish kapan, tapi doa'in aja biar publish nya cepet nee, sebenernya author juga gak suka nunda nunda ff kalo chapter gini.

RNR juseyoo~ tinggalkan jejak setidaknya biar author ngerasa ada yang baca ToT.


	3. impossible !

**Title : Dunia yaoi 6 Sense**

**Cast : Kim Taehyung/ V (BTS)**

**Min Yoongi/ Suga (BTS)**

**Park Jimin (BTS)**

**Jung Hoseok/ J-hope (BTS)**

**Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

**No Minwoo (Boyfriend)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery, horror**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : BTS and Boyfriend milik Bighit dan Starship. But V he's mine ^o^, Fanfic ini hanya imajinasi author, 100 % milik pemikiran author. I Hope you like this ^^**

* * *

**_6 Sense_  
**

_"Tenanglah, akan ku ceritakan, keundae..."_

_"Ada yang akan ku tanyakan padamu sebelumnya"_

_"Mwoya ?" Kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini._

_"Apa kau..." _

_"Mencoba bunuh diri ?"_

* * *

"Benarkah ? apa terlihat seperti itu ?"

"mungkin sih"

"Aish Jung Hoseok berhentilah bercanda. Aku seriusss" Desis ku, dasar. Ku pikir dia tau sesuatu.

"Ya V, aku sedang mencoba menghiburmu. Kau ini"

"Arraseo, ku hargai usahamu yang gagal itu" Aku mengejeknya, dasar j-hope selalu melakukan hal hal aneh.

"Keundae aku tidak bercanda tentang kejadian itu, jeongmalyo. Kau ingin dengar ?"

"Jika kali ini kau tidak bergurau lagi akan ku dengarkan" Ku lihat J-hope menarik nafasnya, ceritanya akan panjang kah ?

"Begini, sebenarnya saat itu kau…"

.

.

.

* * *

Aku bejalan di koridor, mengingat sekarang sudah jam 5 sore pasti sepi karena kelas berakhir kan jam 3. Oh panggilan lagi dari eomma, aku malas mengangkatnya dan mengiriminya pesan.

'Eomma aku segera sampai'

'Palli. Hati hati nee'

'Arraseo'

Huh, aku tidak akan tidur cepat malam ini karna eomma pasti akan menasehatiku dan menanyaiku macam macam lagi. Sebaiknya aku bergegas. Belum lagi perkataan J-hope tadi terus teriang di kepalaku.

'Kau sedang berlari seperti dikejar seseorang hingga kau tidak melihat jalan dan tersandung jatuh dari lantai 2. Dan kejadian itu hanya Kim ahjumma dan aku -yang tidak sengaja melihatnya- yang tau.'

Memangnya siapa seseorang yang J-hope maksud, Minwoo kah ? biasanyakan aku bermain dengannya jadi tidak apa kan, huh dasar berlebihan.

Tuk

Apa itu ? Ketika aku menengok kebelakang tidak ada apapun, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti karna suara tadi. Namun aku harus berhenti kembali ketika aku melihat sebuah pintu terbuka secara perlahan dihadapanku. Ada yang belum pulang kah ? sebaiknya aku menemuinya dan pulang bersama, ide bagus.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Brak

"Yoongi-ya !" Aku langsung panik ketika mendapati tubuh Yoongi langsung terjatuh dihadapanku.

"Yoongi-ya, ireona !" Aku mengguncang tubuhnya namun ia tak merespon sama sekali, ia pasti pingsan. Aku menggendongnya di punggungku. Nasib baik aku masih bisa merasa deru nafasnya. Aku benar benar khawatir. Sebaiknya aku membawanya ke rumah ku dulu.

* * *

Di rumah aku langsung membaringkan Yoongi di ranjangku. Aku keluar untuk mengambil kompres dan minum. Aku mengompres kepalanya dengan hati hati, badannya tidak panas tapi kenapa ia pingsan ?.

Selesai mengompres, aku melihatnya khawatir, aku berdoa agar ia dapat sadar dan mengatakan padaku apa alasasn ia pingsan.

"Taehyung-ah"

"Taehyung-ah !" Uh, mwoya ?

"eungh, mwo ?" Aku merasa ada yang mengguncang lenganku

"Tae-yah !" Tunggu, ini suara Yoongi kan. Ku buka mataku dan benar aku melihat Yoongi yang duduk sambil melihat ku. Syukurlah ia sudah sadar.

"eh mian Yoongi-ya. Kau sudah bangun dari tadi ?"

"em ne"

"Yoongi-ya kenapa kau tiba tiba jatuh dan pingsan tadi" Ku lihat Yoongi mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang hampir menutup seluruh badannya kecuali wajahnya.

"aku-aku.." Aku memperhatikannya lekat

"katakanlah" Aku menggenggam tangannya mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya dan mau bicara padaku.

"Aku..melihat seseorang-di kelas dan dia mencoba menangkapku. Aku takut" Yoongi semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Siapa yang kau lihat Yoongi-ya ?" Aku membelai pelan rambut caramelnya.

"seseorang, yang aneh. Aku tidak tau pasti siapa dia, tapi aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya"

Cklek

Aku dan Yoongi spontan melihat kearah pintu, dan aku menemukan Minwoo berdiri disana dengan memegang boneka tedy bear berwarna putih yang menjadi favoritenya.

"Ada apa Minwoo-ya ?" Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Namun Minwoo tak menjawabku malah melihat Yoongi tajam, eh ?

Minwoo mendatangi kami dan menarik tanganku keras. Apa ia cemburu pada Yoongi karna aku tak menemaninya bermain ?

Minwoo membawaku keluar kamar dan ku lihat wajahnya benar benar badmood.

"kenapa eum ? kau marah karena aku tidak bermain denganmu ?" Tebakku

"Jauhi dia Taehyung-ah ! dia bisa melukaimu" Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Memangnya kenapa dengan Yoongi ? aku tidak merasa dilukai jika bersamanya malah sebaliknya aku merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Yoongi-ya ? dia baik padaku. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ? " Aku heran dengan perubahan Minwoo yang drastis seperti ini. Tidak biasanya ia mencampuri pertemananku.

"Kumohon jauhi dia Taehyung-ah. Dia-yang sudah membuatmu jatuh dari tangga !" Aku membelakakkan mataku tidak percaya, jeongmalyo ?

* * *

T.B.C

A/N : Huuaa mianhae readers baru publish sekarang, Cha lagi banyak kerjaan soalnya, mianhae ToT. Cha bakal publish cepet buat next chap doain nee biar Cha bisa publish secepatnya ^^. RNR juseyoo~


	4. Who is ?

**Title : Dunia yaoi; 6 Sense**

**Cast : Kim Taehyung/ V (BTS)**

**Min Yoongi/ Suga (BTS)**

**Park Jimin (BTS)**

**Jung Hoseok/ J-hope (BTS)**

**Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

**No Minwoo (Boyfriend)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery, horror**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : BTS and Boyfriend milik Bighit dan Starship. But V he's mine ^o^, Fanfic ini hanya imajinasi author, 100 % milik pemikiran author. I Hope you like this ^^**

* * *

_**6 Sense**_

_"Jauhi dia Taehyung-ah ! dia bisa melukaimu" Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Memangnya kenapa dengan Yoongi ? aku tidak merasa dilukai jika bersamanya malah sebaliknya aku merasa nyaman dengannya._

_"Yoongi-ya ? dia baik padaku. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ? " Aku heran dengan perubahan Minwoo yang drastis seperti ini. Tidak biasanya ia mencampuri pertemananku._

_"Kumohon jauhi dia Taehyung-ah. Dia-yang sudah membuatmu jatuh dari tangga !" Aku membelakakkan mataku tidak percaya, jeongmalyo ?_

* * *

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan ! Yoongi tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Kelak ku

"Jeongmal ! kenapa kau membelanya Taehyung-ah ? Dia yang hampir membunuhmu dan kau masih membelanya ? " Aku menatap Minwoo tidak percaya

"Anindae. Kau berlebihan Minwoo-ya. Kau berpikir buruk tentang Yoongi. Dia sahabatku, kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku !"

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kejadianmu minggu lalu terulang lagi !"

"Kejadianku mingggu lalu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi !. Berhentilah menyalahkannya !"

Aku meninggalkan Minwoo dan masuk ke kamarku, menguncinya , menyandarkan punggungku pada pintu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sebenarnya dengan Minwoo ?. Dia bertindak aneh dan menyalahkan Yoongi terus. Dan dia bertindak dewasa tadi, kemana sifat autisnya ? aku benar benar bingung.

"Taehyung-ah" Aku melihat Yoongi yang masih terdiam di ranjangku, posisinya sama sekali tidak berubah saat ku tinggalkan.

"Wae gurae ?" Aku hanya melihatnya, mencoba menilik kejahatan dalam matanya namun aku tersesat. Kenapa ? kenapa perkataan Minwoo seakan omong kosong ? aku tidak menemukan kejahatan sama sekali dari matanya namun matanya seakan meminta perlindungan dariku. Aku harus melindunginya.

"Tidak apa. Kau merasa baikan ?" Aku menghampirinya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Ne. Keundae, apa yang kalian bicarakan ? sepertinya dia marah"

"Ah Minwoo hanya kesal karena aku tidak bermain dengannya tadi. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Tidurlah, besok kita harus sekolah. Bisakan ?"

"Tentu" Aku tersenyum kemudian menyelimutinya. Ku lihat ia memejamkan matanya.

"Jaljayo" Ucapku pelan, aku berniat keluar kamar dan tidur di kamar lain.

"Taehyung-ah"

"Ne ?"

"Gumawo, atas semuanya. Kau sudah menolongku dan membawaku ke rumahmu. Aku merasa merepotkan" Ia berbicara dengan suara pelan

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, kau sahabatku kan" Ku lihat Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Cepatlah tidur, kau perlu banyak istirahat" Tepat sebelum aku pergi tanganku ditahan. Ketika aku berbalik dan terkejut ketika mendapati Yoongi bangun dan menciumku. Astaga aku tidak percaya ini, jeongmal ? Dia-dia menciumku ?.

"Mian" Ucapnya setelah melepaskan bibirnya dariku. Aku masih diam ditempat, mencerna kejadian cepat ini. Ketika aku melihat Yoongi kembali, ia sudah tertidur. Lebih baik aku keluar.

* * *

Aku tebangun pagi harinya kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi, setelah itu aku memakai seragamku. Semalaman aku tidur di kamar Minwoo, tapi dia tidak tau. Tentu saja jika dia tidur lebih dulu dan bangun lambat. Aku menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Rupanya eomma tengah memasak, pasti enak.

"Apa yang eomma masak ?"

"Taehyung-ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Eomma memasak kimchi dan bulgogi"

"Kelihatannya enak. Kimchi buatan eomma kan yang terbaik" Pujiku, sungguh masakan eomma adalah yang terbaik menurutku.

"Jangan menggodaku. Pergi temui temanmu, ajak dia sarapan dulu"

"Arraseo" Aku berjalan menuju kamarku menemui Yoongi, tapi kenapa aku merasa gugup menemuinya setelah kejadian itu-ah aku malu mengingatnya.

"Yoongi-ya" Panggilku, namun aku tidak mendapat sahutan. Apa ia sudah bangun ?. Aku membuka pintu kulihat yoongi tengah memakai seragamnya,ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku kan.

"Yoongi-ya" Panggiku setelah ia merapikan seragamnya

"Eh, Taehyung-ah ? Kau tidak ada disana dari tadikan ?" Yoongi melihatku menyelidik, memangnya kenapa ? dia takut aku melihat sesuatu.

"Tentu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika eomma sudah menyiapkan kita makanan. Sarapanlah dulu"

"Nee~" Aku menunggu diluar, dia bersikap biasa tapi kenapa aku merasa berdebar, aigo !.

* * *

"Jadi Suga menginap di rumahmu semalaman ?"

"Ne. Dia pingsan jadi aku membawanya ke rumahku. Lagipula itu sudah sore, aku tidak ingin dimarahi eomma karena pulang terlambat" Jelasku panjang lebar pada J-hope dan Jimin, kelihatannya mereka penasaran sekali.

"Lalu ? apalagi ? kalian tidak tidur sekamarkan ?" What ? apa maksud perkataan Jimin.

"Ya ya ! berhentilah berpikir yang aneh aneh. Dia sahabatku kenapa aku harus melakukan itu" Aku menunduk malu, aku jadi teringat Yoongi yang menciumku. Andwae mereka tidak boleh tau tentang ini.

"Ya V pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan ? Ayo cerita !" Desak J-hope. Apa aku menunjukan ekspresi menyembunyikan rahasia ?. Apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Yeoreobun, songsaeng datang !" Murid yang lain mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Beruntung songsaeng menyelamatkanku kali ini. Tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan diam begitu saja, aku harus cari alasan.

.

.

Di kantin mereka berdua (J-hope dan Jimin) terus saja menanyaiku yang aneh-aneh, aku lelah dengan tingkah mereka.

"Ayolah V ~"

"Ne, katakan sesuat V~"

"V, jangan bermain rahasia dengan kami. Kami kan sahabatmu, ayolah~" Aku menghiraukan mereka, biar sajalah, mereka akan diam jika lelah benarkan.

Sreet

Aku menengokkan kepalaku kekanan tapi aku hanya melihat para murid yang tengah makan, apa aku berkhayal atau sebagainya ?

"V !" Aku melihat Jimin yang kesal padaku

"Wae gurae ?"

"Kau ini dari tadi kami panggil tidak dengar ya. Cepatlah duduk, aku lapar" Aku duduk didepan Jimin dan J-hope yang bersiap memakan makanannya.

Ani, aku yakin hanya salah lihat saja, mungkin itu murid yang berlari atau sejenisnya, aku terlalu kepikiran. Tapi apa sebenarnya itu ?

* * *

T.B.C

A/N : Mian yeoreobun lama pulish nya T.T. Cha soalnya lagi ngerjain tugas, meskipun sebenernya tugas Cha belum selesai. Cha jadi keingetan sama FF 6 sense yang belum Cha publish kemaren kan. Huaa mianhae ne, Cha bakal usahain gak lama lagi updatenya.

R.N.R ne chinguu~


	5. He

**Title : Dunia yaoi; 6 Sense**

**Cast : Kim Taehyung/ V (BTS)**

**Min Yoongi/ Suga (BTS)**

**Park Jimin (BTS)**

**Jung Hoseok/ J-hope (BTS)**

**Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

**No Minwoo (Boyfriend)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mystery, horror**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : BTS and Boyfriend milik Bighit dan Starship. But V he's mine ^o^, Fanfic ini hanya imajinasi author, 100 % milik pemikiran author. I Hope you like this ^^**

* * *

_**6 Sense**_

_"V !" Aku melihat Jimin yang kesal padaku_

_"Wae gurae ?"_

_"Kau ini dari tadi kami panggil tidak dengar ya. Cepatlah duduk, aku lapar" Aku duduk didepan Jimin dan J-hope._

_Ani, aku yakin hanya salah lihat saja, mungkin itu murid yang berlari atau sejenisnya, aku terlalu kepikiran. Tapi apa sebenarnya itu ?_

* * *

Sore harinya

Aku berjalan melewati koridor, aku menggenggam erat tali tas ranselku. Aku berjalan sambil menyanyi kecil menikmati lagu yang ku dengar lewat earphone.

Sret

Aku menengok ke kiri, apa itu ? mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, aku berjalan lagi.

Duk

Baiklah sepertinya ini aneh, aku mempercepat jalanku ketika aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh.

Greb

"Huaa !" Aku terkejut mendapati seseorang menahan tanganku, ketika memfokuskan pandanganku ternyata ini Yoongi

"Tae, wae gurae ?"

"Yoongi-ya ? huh aku pikir siapa"

"Kenapa eum ? kau terlihat gugup"

"Aniya" Aku berjalan lagi dengan Yoongi disebelahku.

Kami hanya berjalan tanpa berbincang sedikitpun, tiba-tiba aku mendengar Yoongi memanggilku.

"Tae-ah"

"Eum ?"

"Apa kau melihat'nya' ?" Aku menengok kearah Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung. Apa maksud dari 'nya' yang ia pikirkan.

"'Nya' ? siapa ?" Yoongi menunduk, seakan ia merasa takut.

Aku masih memandanginya heran, menunggu jawabannya tapi sepertinya Yoongi tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. Kami terus berjalan dan sekarang kami hampir sampai gerbang sekolah.

Greb

Aku kaget karna Yoongi memelukku spontan, aku melihatnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan suara isakan lolos dari bibir Yoongi.

"Tae, selamatkan aku"

* * *

Aku masuk ke rumah, aku berjalan ke kamarku tidak sengaja aku melihat Minwoo tengah duduk dilantai kamarnya sambil bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya. Aku mengintip dari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? hentikan penjahat !" Minwoo menggerakan boneka laki-laki polisi itu mengejar boneka penjahat lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, tangkap aku kalau kau bisa" Boneka penjahat milik Minwoo berlari dari kejaran polisi. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, aku rasa Minwoo baik-baik saja sekarang tidak seperti waktu itu.. eh memangnya kenapa dia ?. Aku melangkahkan kakiku tapi ucapan Minwoo seakan menahanku.

"Yoongi-ya ? dia baik padaku. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ? " Aku melihat Minwoo heran, barusan ia menirukan suaraku ?

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan ! Yoongi tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Ucap Minwoo seakan meledekku.

"Kau berlebihan Minwoo-ya. Kau berpikir buruk tentang Yoongi. Dia sahabatku, kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku"

"Pabo Taehyung. Dia akan lihat 'sahabat' seperti apa Yoongi itu"

Deg

Aku berlari menuju kamarku, menguncinya dan merebahkan diriku dikasur. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap Minwoo barusan, ia terlihat memiliki 'sosok lain' dalam dirinya, apa autis bisa terlihat begitu ? ah mungkinkah ?. Tapi Minwoo barusan…

* * *

"Haah haah haah" Aku berlari semampuku, tapi seakan tidak ada jauhnya dari dia yang terus mengejarku.

Bruk

Aku terjatuh ditanah, kaki ku tidak dapat ku gerakkan, apa aku terkilir ?. Ku lihat dia menghampiriku tapi aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, wajahnya seakan gelap.

"Menjauh darinya bodoh !" Teriaknya, aku dapat merasakan amarah yang begitu besar darinya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud ?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, kau hanya harus menjauhinya !"

"Bagaimana aku tau siapa yang harus ku jauhi ?" Ia menarik kerah bajuku dan menarikku hingga dapat ku rasakan kaki ku berada diatas tanah.

"Kau harus tau siapa yang dekat denganmu !" Ia melemparkan tubuhku jauh hingga menghantam tembok besi.

"Haah" Aku duduk diatas ranjang. Tadi itu mimpi ? huh syukurlah

Siapa namja itu ? dan aku harus menjauhi siapa ?

Aku turun dari kamarku dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sarapan di ruang makan, tidak sengaja aku melihat Minwoo keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan piyama rusuh dan wajah khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali Minwoo-ya" Sapa ku, jarang ku temui Minwoo bangun secepat ini biasanya dia bangun setelah kepergian ku sekolah tapi ia justru bangun lebih cepat.

"Bagaimana mimpi mu ?" Eh ?

"Mimpi ku ? kenapa memangnya. Bagaimana dengan mimpi mu ?" Aku melihatnya heran.

"Biasa saja. Kau ?"

"Biasa saja" Ucap ku singkat dan menjauh darinya.

"Jadi kau sudah terbiasa bertemu dengannya ya Taehyung-ah ?" Aku melihat Minwoo kaget, kenapa Minwoo tau dengan dia ? Apa dia juga memimpikan hal yang sama ?

"Darimana kau tau-eh" Minwoo berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lagi, aku hanya melihatnya tanpa berniat menghentikannya.

Huh, kenapa dia seperti ini, aku suka dia yang mengajakku bermain bukan yang seperti ini. Apa dia, Minwoo dan Yoongi ada hubungannya yaa. Kemarin Yoongi memintaku untuk melindunginya kan, melindunginya dari apa ?

Apa jangan-jangan yang Yoongi maksud adalah dia ?

Tapi apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan ? Dan kenapa harus Yoongi ?

Aku berjalan ke meja makan, aku mendudukkan diriku disana. Aku mengambil sepasang roti yang sudah eomma panggang kan diatas piring.

"Taehyung-ah kau tidak apa ?" Aku melihat eomma yang melihatku khawatir

"Aniya, kenapa eomma terlihat khawatir ?" Tanyaku sambil memakan roti yang sebelumnya sudah ku oleskan selai kacang

"Aku mendengar suara keras dari kamarmu"

"Ah mungkin aku terlalu banyak bergerak saat tidur sampai terjatuh" Ucapku sambil tertawa, menyadari kelalaianku

"Benarkah ? kalau tidak salah suaranya sangat keras, kau yakin hanya terjatuh dari atas ranjang Taehyung-ah ?" Kali ini aku melihat appa yang memandangku heran.

"Eum, mungkin" Aku mengecilkan volume suaraku saat mengatakan kata terakhir, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau apa aku terjatuh dari ranjang atau tidak.

* * *

"Taehyung-ah, ppali !" Ucap Sungjae, dia salah satu teman sekelasku. Aku berjalan keluar kelas setelah memakai pakaian olahraga, yap sekarang waktunya untuk pelajaran olahraga. Aku memakai baju berlengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut yang berwarna putih dengan garis hijau disisi sisinya.

"Kita mulai pemanasan dulu. Puss Up 30 kali, sekarang !" Aku memulai puss up nya, Jung songsaengnim memang memulai semua olahraga dengan pemanasan puss up terlebih dahulu, katanya sih untuk melatih otot otot tangan dan bahu. Dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Sit up, 25 kali !"

Baru saja aku memulai Sit up, punggungku yang membentur tanah pun terasa sakit. Aku terbaring dan langsung berpaling kesamping kanan, aku merasa bagian punggungku sangat sakit, ini seperti punggungmu retak jika kau sentuh. Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku sambil menutup mata, menahan teriakan kesakitan keluar dari mulutku. Kudengar Jung songsaengnim berteriak menanyakan keadaanku, ia berjalan kearahku dan langsung menggendongku dengan kedua tangannya, salah satu tangannya dibawah kepalaku dan satunya dibawah bagian lututku.

Aku masih memejamkan mataku, kurasakan Jung songsaengnim meletakkan tubuhku diatas ranjang yang kutau ini ranjang UKS, satu satunya ranjang yang ada di Sekolah ini. Saat punggungku bersentuhan dengan kasur, aku memekik pelan kemudian memalingkan tubuhku lagi untuk menghindari punggungku bersentuhan dengan apapun. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan mulai membuka kaos yang kupakai, ia menarik kaos ku sampai keatas. Setelah itu aku tidak merasakan pergerakan lagi.

"Taehyung-ah ada apa denganmu ?" Aku kenal suara ini, ini suara Sohee nunna yang biasanya menjaga UKS

"Apa sebelumnya kau dipukul sangat keras dipunggungmu Taehyung-ah ?" Tanya Jung songsaengnim. Dipukul ? siapa yang tega memukulku ? setahuku seluruh keluargaku sangat menyayangiku terlebih setelah aku menjaga Minwoo. Tidak mungkin ada yang memukulku.

"Aniyo Saem, aku tidak pernah mendapat pukulan dari siapapun" Ucapku jujur, memang benar aku tidak pernah dipukul oleh siapapun.

"Haah, lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini Taehyung-ah ?" Jung songsaengnim menghela napasnya, menjelaskan sakit ini ? aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa tiba tiba punggung ku sakit

"Aku tidak tau Saem, punggungku tiba tiba terasa sangat sakit saat bersentuhan dengan apapun. Memangnya ada bekas pukulan di punggungku ?" Tanyaku tak yakin

"Sepertinya begitu, ada banyak lebam pukulan dipunggungmu dan beberapa luka goresan diatasnya" Aku tekejut, astaga ada apa lagi denganku.

"Kau harus istirahat Taehyung-ah, aku tidak akan mengurangi nilaimu karna ku tau kau anak yang rajin dipelajaranku. Setelah kau merasa baikan pulanglah, aku memberikanmu ijin" Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat nya karna posisiku daritadi membelakanginya, kudengar suara langkah Jung songsaeng menjauh.

"Aku akan mengoleskan salep, mungkin rasanya akan sakit jadi tolong tahan sedikit ya Taehyung-ah" Ucap Sohee nunna. Setelahnya dapat kurasakan rasa dingin yang menerobos permukaan kulitku, akh rasanya sangat dingin dan perih. Namun ku tahan suara yang ingin keluar dari mulutku dengan menggigit bibir bawahku.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa punggungku tiba tiba begitu banyak mendapat luka ? Seingatku aku tidak pernah berkelahi atau terbentur sangat keras, iyakan ?

* * *

T.B.C

A/N : Cha HARUS HIATUS SEKARANG ! Baru ada kuota jadi baru bisa ngasih tau sekarang T,T. Cha gak bisa mudeng dengan semua ff kalo kek gini, mianhae.

sekarangkan Cha kelas 11 jadi banyak tugas + pelajaran, belum lagi Cha masuk 3 besar buat perwakilan sekolah, praktek ? tugas ? oh kepala Cha bisa meledak kalo kayak gini. Jadi maafin Cha buat hiatus sekarang, Cha merasa bersalah banget karna kalian suka baca ff Cha.

Btw "2 Personality" itu doc nya kehapus #nangiskejer, gak sengaja kehapus temen Cha jadi bakal Cha rewrite lagi #mikirkeras.

RNR Juseyoo~ :'(


End file.
